


HomestuckXReader-Night Out Intro

by orphan_account



Series: Night Out reader inserts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a writer girl with a stressed family.  One day, your mom comes homes late from work and you all have to go out to eat.  When you do...well, lets just say you meet someone <i>very</i> interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HomestuckXReader-Night Out Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fem!human!Reader insert. If you want to vote for any particular characters for the next entry, please say so in the comments. This story is also on my deviantART.  
> Homestuck and its characters belong to Hussie  
> The writing belongs to me

You sighed, tapping your fingers on the keys of your laptop. It was six-thirty at night in mid-July. Your brother was reading, your father was working in his office, your sister was watching a TV show, and your mother still wasn’t home from work. You were beginning to get worried; you knew your mother was okay-your dad had just gotten off the phone with her-but it was past normal dinnertime, and your siblings tended to get cranky when they didn’t eat on time. 

Really, the whole thing could have been avoided if your mother’s job didn’t always make her the last one to leave the workplace, and then have to drive home in rush hour. And it pissed off your brother, who could cook perfectly well, much better than you, but your mom and dad hated making you guys feed yourselves. You were perfectly happy to snack on a sandwich in sweatpants, but you had a feeling you knew exactly what would happen.

Your mom would walk in the door, she would be tired, and you would all have to pile into the car in summer to go to whatever restaurant your parents could think up. You wouldn’t get home till nine, and you would have less time to write(and read fanfic and check your Tumblr) before you had to go to sleep if you didn’t want to screw up your sleeping schedule again. And your siblings would be cranky as hell the whole time. Well, not so much (b/n), but he’s not that much younger than you. Your six year old sister (s/n), though, she’s a different story.

***

You swear to Gog you must be psychic. Your mother just came home five minutes ago. She changed, and now she and your dad are having one of their special ‘parent discussions’ in the kitchen. You’ve put your laptop away, and when you came downstairs they were still in there. Your brother was trying to convince your sister to turn off her show, and keep his page at the same time. She wasn’t having any of it; they were currently having a fight over the remote. (S/n) was winning.

They immediately stopped when your parents came around the corner, your brother triumphantly flicking off the TV. You looked at your parents, and quirked an eyebrow.

Your father smiled, though it was tired. “Kids, go get your shoes on!” You and your brother exchanged an eye roll.

Never fails.

You walked up the stairs to go change, while shaking your head and quietly wishing for just a sandwich and getting to actually finish that blog post you were planning tonight. You walked into your room, shut the door, and opened your drawers to find something to wear, before stopping. You had forgotten one thing.

Where were you going to eat?


End file.
